kaidafandomcom-20200214-history
Juri Heartnet
Juri Heartnet is the oldest daughter of Kaien Mori and Selina Heartnet. She is a twin, with her older brother Kazuya Heartnet. She is a protagonist in the third Kaida novel, Kaida: Generations. She is introduced into the story at the time of her birth until the time skip where she, and her siblings, live in the human world under their father's orders. Appearance Juri has always been called the prettiest of the Heartnet family, rivaling even Selina. Juri has chocolate brown hair, a cross between Selina and Kaien's hair color, that is very thick and full. Similar to Bree, Juri has two bangs that fall to either side of her face and her hair falls to the center of her back. Juri inherited Selina's dark brown eye color and Juri also has very thick eyelashes with thin eye brows. While Juri's eyes aren’t as large and playful as Kazuya's, Kazuya notes that Juri's eyes always hold love in them. Of the two female siblings, Juri has a natural tendency to wear human clothes that accent her body without much effort. In contrast with her sister -- who likes to accessorize -- Juri normally doesn't go out of her way to stand out much. However, her natural beauty makes her stand out more than her clothes. Like her other siblings, Juri doesn't wear the traditional Kaidan uniform unless under the orders of other military leaders. When she fights, she normally wears a short-sleeved coat with two long coattails (which has the Kaidan crest on the back) accented with two elbow warmers and a satchel on her right waist. She wears short shorts with a white obi around her waist with a black attachment on her right leg. Her boots ascend up half way up her shin and have three straps wrapping around the boot. Personality Despite being the younger of the twins, Juri is very mature for her age and very polite. She is very much like her mother and is very close with Selina. She is also very modest, often dismissing any admirers of her beauty. Although she is protective of all her siblings, she is most protective of Kazuya, especially because of his occasional recklessness. She is often his partner and she works well and complements Kazuya. In battle, she is very analytical and is often able to create multiple strategies without much effort. Of the four siblings, she is the most rational -- demonstrating this ability in conference meetings with their parents -- and is capable of thinking of possible consequences with each strategy. Powers *'Advance Healing Powers': Juri is very capable of using healing Kekkai as well as instantly healing in battle. Most serious injuries that Juri sustains mostly disappear within a few days, at least within a week. *'Spell Casting:' While, in comparison to Kazuya, Juri isn't as skilled in high levels of Kekkai, Juri can create multiple Kekkai very quickly. With her weapon, which is better wielded with two hands, it is difficult for Juri to wield her weapon and use Kekkai. *'Maboroshi:' Juri's best ability besides her swordsmanship is her speed. Juri is the second fastest of the four siblings, behind Suzaku, but she is still incredibly fast. Juri is able to compete against Suzaku -- even with the large weapon she wields. *'Spirit Energy:' Like the rest of her Pureblood siblings, Juri has an incredible amount of Spirit Energy. While just becoming full Kaida at the early age of 16, Juri has the Spirit Energy level that of a Lieutenant or higher. In contrast to Kazuya's lime green Spirit Energy, Juri's is a light maroon color. Kenta Scythe *'First Form:' Juri's weapon is a large scythe that is very large for her body. Despite this, Juri wields Scythe with perfect accuracy and is even able to compete with her fastest sibling in races though she often comes in second. The weapon is also very heavy and even experienced Kaida are unable to pick up the weapon. Juri often works out so she is able to easily carry and wield the weapon. In battle, Juri wields Scythe by rotating it incredibly fast both in her hands and using her body. She is able to use Scythe as the shaft twists around her body in a circular motion. Juri states that the elbow warmers she wears are to cushion her arms from the heavy metal as it spins. Category:Characters Category:Kaida